Rituale, Beziehungszeichen und Rahmen: Interaktionsforschung II/ Thesenpapier Gruppe A
Interaktionsforschung II: „Rahmenanalyse – Ein Versuch über die Organisation von Alltagserfahrungen, Erving Goffman, 1977 Veranstaltung: Interpersonale Kommunikation, ST 09, Prof. Dr. Getraud Koch Gruppe A: Carolin Breuer, Felix von Clausbruch und Maximilian Clüsserath 1. Biographie des Autoren Erving Goffmann, geboren 1922 in Mannville, Alberta in Kanada, studiert zunächst Chemie. Durch seine Arbeit für das kanadische National Film Board wird sein Interesse an der Soziologie geweckt. Im Anschluss nimmt er das Studium der Soziologie zunächst in Toronto, später in Chicago auf. Es folgen diverse Aufenthalte zwecks Forschung und Lehre an unterschiedlichen Ivy - League – Universitäten1. 1968 wird er an die University of Pennsylvania zum Professor für Soziologie und Anthropologie berufen und lehrt dort bis 1982. Im selben Jahr stirbt Goffman an den Folgen eines Krebsleidens. 2. Ziel der Rahmenanalyse Der Text will Alltagserfahrungen analysieren, organisieren und ordnen. Goffman beschreibt eine Analyseform, die Rahmenanalyse, die aufzeigt, wie der Einzelne Ereignisse, Abschnitte und Vorgänge interpretiert und kategorisiert. Keinesfalls erörtert Goffman eine Theorie der Gesellschaft, er beschränkt sich auf eine Theorie des Einzelnen. Der Text ist eine Meta – Analyse, er beschäftigt sich mit der Analyse einer übergeordneten Ebene (Rahmen). 3. Einleitung des Textes Zu Erving Goffmans „Rahmenanalyse“ gibt es eine ausführliche Einleitung. Hierin erklärt sich Goffman, hingegen des schlechten Rufes der Analyse der sozialen Wirklichkeit, er bringe eine weitere Analyse eben dieser dar. Ferner nennt er Wissenschaftler, die ihm Anstoß zur Entwicklung einer solchen Rahmenanalyse waren. Bereits hier führt Goffman das Ziel seiner Analyse an: das Herausarbeiten einer Theorie, die Alltagserfahrungen ordnet und sortiert. Auf Basis der Frage „was geht hier eigentlich vor?“ (Goffman, 1980, 16) fügen Menschen Ereignisse und Geschehnisse in Rahmen und kategorisieren und später interpretieren so den Alltag. „Mein Ziel ist der Versuch, einige der grundlegenden Rahmen herauszuarbeiten, die in unserer Gesellschaft für das Verstehen von Ereignissen zur Verfügung stehen, und ihre besonderen schwachen Punkte zu analysieren“ (Goffman, 1980, 16). Die Menschen stimmen ihre Handlungen auf Rahmen ab. Diese gerahmten Vorgänge werden durch räumliche und zeitliche Klammern gesetzt. Das Engagement eines Rahmens ist abhängig von der Person und der Umwelt (Situation), also der Intensität der Beteiligung (Fußballspiel – Spieler – Zuschauer). Des weiteren schlüsselt Goffman in dieser Einleitung Begriffe auf, die für das Verständnis des Textes unabdingbar sind. Auch entschuldigt der Autor sich; zum einen dafür, dass er Fußnoten benütze, zum anderen dafür, dass der Text viele Anekdoten mit sich bringe, um Argumente zu unterstützen. Zuletzt stellt Goffman in der Einleitung alles in Frage. Als Antwort auf diese Fragen führt er an: „Darum geht es in der Rahmen – Analyse“ (Goffman, 1980, 30). Es geht um das Schematisieren von Alltagserfahrungen. 4. Schlüsselbegriffe / Definitionen a. Rahmen Rahmen sind erlernte Erfahrungsschemata, die den Menschen dabei helfen, Situationen sinnhaft wahrzunehmen. Rahmen sind in diesem Sinne auch Definitionen, in die Erlebtes „hineingepresst“ wird (Goffman, 1980, 19). Menschen organisieren Erfahrungen in Rahmen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir gemäß gewissen Organisationsprinzipien für Ereignisse – zumindest für soziale – und für unsere persönliche Anteilnahme an ihnen Definitionen einer Situation aufstellen; diese Elemente, soweit mir ihre Herausarbeitung gelingt, nenne ich “ (Goffman, 1980, 19). b. Rahmenanalyse Die Rahmenanalyse nimmt als Grundvoraussetzung den „im Hier und Jetzt situierten Akteur“, der sich die Frage stellt: „Was geht hier eigentlich vor?“ (Goffman, 1980, 16). Diese Analyse beschäftigt sich mit dem Einzelnen, sie ist keine Gesellschaftsanalyse. „Mein Ausdruck ist eine Kurzformel für die entsprechende Analyse der Organisation der Erfahrung“ (Goffman, 1980, 19). c. Analyse der sozialen Wirklichkeit Goffman will einen weiteren Beitrag zur Analyse der sozialen Wirklichkeit leisten. Hier stellt der Autor die Frage: „Unter welchen Bedingungen halten wir etwas für wirklich?“ (Goffman, 1980, 10). Goffman stimmt an dieser Stelle William James2 zu, der definiert, das Wichtige an der Wirklichkeit sei die „Auffassung als wirklich“ (Goffman, 1980, 10). Es gibt verschiedene Welten/ Wirklichkeiten, an denen man sich orientieren kann, zum Beispiel die Welt der Sinne oder die Welt der Mythen. Auf ihre eigene Weise werden diese Welten dann wirklich (Goffman, 1980, 10-11). d. Organisation von Alltagserfahrungen Mithilfe der Rahmen werden Alltagserfahrungen kategorisiert und interpretiert. Rahmen ermöglichen die „Lokalisierung, Wahrnehmung, Identifikation und Benennung einer anscheinend unbestimmten Anzahl konkreter Vorkommnisse, die im Sinne des Rahmens definiert sind“ (Goffman, 1980, 31). e. Strip Übersetzt mit „Stück“ oder „Abschnitt“ ist der „strip“ ein beliebiger Ausschnitt aus einem momentan stattfindenden Vorgang. Ein „strip“ ist ein Teil einer Abfolge von Ereignissen für denjenigen, der subjektiv an diesen Ereignissen interessiert ist. Dieser Ausschnitt ist Teil der eigenen Wirklichkeit eines Menschen (Goffman, 1980, 19). f. Frame Gleichbedeutend mit Rahmen, Goffman benutzt diesen Ausdruck in Gregory Batesons3 Sinn. Letztgenannter sieht in Rahmen ein psychologisches Konstrukt, das Individuen hilft, Kommunikation und Ereignisse konsistent zu interpretieren, bewerten und einzuordnen. 5. Kernaussagen Primäre Rahmen Erkennt der Mensch ein bestimmtes Ereignis, so neigt er dazu, dieses von einem oder mehreren Rahmen bestimmen, also deuten zu lassen. Diese Rahmen sind primär. Ein primärer Rahmen macht ein sonst sinnloses Element der Szene zu etwas Sinnvollem. Es gibt zwei Klassen von primären Rahmen, die natürlichen und die sozialen Rahmen. „Dies deshalb, weil die Anwendung eines solchen Rahmens oder einer solchen Sichtweise von den Betreffenden so gesehen wird, dass sie nicht auf eine vorhergehende oder Deutung zurückgreift ... (Goffman, 1980, 31). Natürliche primäre Rahmen „Natürliche Rahmen identifizieren Ereignisse, die als nicht gerichtet, nicht orientiert, nicht belebt, nicht geleitet, gesehen werden; man führt sie vollständig, von Anfang bis Ende, auf zurück“ (Goffman, 1980, 31). Hier sind weder Handelnder, Wille oder Absicht zu identifizieren. Auch kann keine Unterscheidung zwischen Erfolg oder Misserfolg vorgenommen werden, „es kommen keine negativen oder positiven Sanktionen ins Spiel“ (Goffman, 1980, 32). Diese Rahmen sind vollständig determiniert, beinahe „grundlegend“. Solche Natürlichen Rahmen lassen sich beispielhaft in den physikalischen und biologischen Wissenschaften finden. Ein alltägliches Beispiel für sie wäre die „Witterung gemäß einem Wetterbericht“ (Goffman, 1980, 32). Soziale primäre Rahmen „Soziale Rahmen dagegen liefern einen Verständigungshintergrund für Ereignisse, an denen Wille, Ziel und steuerndes Eingreifen einer Intelligenz, eines Lebewesens, in erster Linie des Menschen, beteiligt sind“ (Goffman, 1980, 32). Das „Tun“ dieses Individuums ist „orientiert“, der Handelnde ist „Maßstäben“ unterworfen wie auch der sozialen Beurteilung seiner Handlung. Diese „Maßstäbe“ sind Aufrichtigkeit, Wirksamkeit, Sparsamkeit, Ungefährlichkeit, Eleganz, Takt, guter Geschmack etc. In der Folge werden Korrekturen ausgelöst, da Handlungen „unerwartet blockiert oder in eine andere Richtung gelenkt“ werden (Goffman, 1980, 32). „Es kommen Motive und Absichten ins Spiel, Crozier/ Friedberg: Das Spiel als Instrument organisierten Handelns Das Spiel als konkreter Mechanismus, um Machtbeziehungen zu strukturieren deren Unterstellung die Auswahl eines der möglichen sozialen Rahmen erleichtert“ (Goffman, 1980, 32). Alle sozialen Rahmen haben mit Regeln zu tun. Ein Beispiel für orientiertes Handeln wäre das Vorlesen des Wetterberichts im Rundfunk (Goffman, 1980, 32). Orientierte Handlungen Hier gibt es zwei Verständnisarten: a. Offensichtliche Beeinflussung Hier wird die natürliche Welt offensichtlich in Übereinstimmung mit der natürlichen Welt beeinflusst. Diese Beeinflussungen oder auch Einschränkungen haben mit dem Naturablauf an sich zu tun. b. Besondere Welten Jeder einzelne kann in eine besondere Welt, auch in mehrere Welten verwickelt sein. Diese können sehr unterschiedlich sein und die Wirklichkeit so differenziert bestimmen. Wirklichkeit „Jede Welt ist, während man sich ihr zuwendet, auf ihre eigene Weise wirklich ...“ (Goffman, 1980, 11), so William James. Die Wirklichkeit ist die augenblickliche Welt eines bestimmten Individuums. Motivationsrelevanz Verschiedene Interessen der Handelnden führen zu unterschiedlichen Motivationsrelevanzen. „In gewissem Sinne ist das, was für den Golfspieler Spiel ist, für den Balljungen Arbeit“ (Goffman, 1980, 17). Das erste Kapitel „Primäre Rahmen“ aus oben genanntem Werk von Erving Goffman befasst sich mit dem Einordnen von Ereignissen in Rahmen, vergleichbar mit Bilderrahmen. Alle wichtigen Begriffe sind vorab bereits definiert. Doch Goffman führt zu seinen primären Rahmen, also den natürlichen und sozialen Rahmen, auch fünf „Ausnahmen“ an, die im Folgenden näher erläutert werden sollen: a. Komplex des Erstaunlichen Hier geschieht etwas, was bei dem Beobachter Zweifel an seiner allgemeinen Auffassungsgabe weckt, zur Erklärung zieht man neuartige, teils übernatürliche Naturkräfte oder Steuerungsmöglichkeiten heran. Denkrahmen werden durchbrochen, um außergewöhnliche Sachverhalte zu begreifen. Das Unerklärte wird hingenommen, nicht aber das Unerklärliche. Beispiel: Pferde mit mathematischen Neigungen (der kluge Hans). b. Kunststücke / kosmologische Interessen Hier werden Orientierung und Beherrschung der Situation durch ein willensbegabtes Wesen unter fast unmöglichen Bedingungen aufrecht erhalten. Diese kosmologischen Interessen sind Kunststücken gleichzusetzen. Gleichsam werden auch Funktionen wie Bluthochdruck oder Schmerzreaktionen unter willkürliche Kontrolle gebracht. Der Verlust der Kontrolle ist hier zu erwarten. Beispiel: Zirkusleute (Jongleure, Akrobaten, Seiltänzer) c. Schnitzer Hier entziehen sich Objekte der Kontrolle des Handelnden. Diese Sachverhalte geraten ausschließlich unter die Herrschaft der Naturkräfte, sie verselbständigen sich. Der Verlust der Kontrolle passiert, ohne dass damit gerechnet wird. Beispiel: bei einer Konversation „ins Fettnäpfchen treten“ d. Zufall Hier wird ein bedeutsames Ereignis als zufällig passiert angesehen. Ein Individuum wird mit dem natürlichen Getriebe der Welt konfrontiert, ohne dass es die Folgen erwarten kann. Beispiel: Selbstmordattentat, Zivilisten, Unbeteiligte werden verletzt e. Anspannung oder Witzemachen Hier strahlen Effekte von einer natürlichen Sichtweise auf eine offizielle aus. So bringt die Berührung menschlicher Körper Hemmungen mit sich. Die Aktion an sich wird auch durch die Wahrnehmung der anderen bestimmt. Beispiel: Mund- zu – Mund – Beatmung, gynäkologische Untersuchungen 6. Zusammenfassung / Bedeutung für die interpersonale Kommunikation Auf die interpersonale Kommunikation hat Goffman erheblichen Einfluss. So ist seine Rahmenanalyse, daraus der Teil der „Primären Rahmen“, ein Erklärungsschema für Interaktion, Interpretation, Missverständnisse, Kategorisierungen und Ordnung. Jedes Individuum verpackt Erfahrungen in unterschiedliche Rahmen. Diese Rahmen sind unter den Menschen keineswegs substituierbar. So wird deutlich, wie Kommunikation scheitern kann. Nämlich dann, wenn Individuen von „gleichen Rahmen“ ausgehen. Um Kommunikation nun also verstehen zu können, ist es von Nöten, zu verstehen, dass Menschen unterschiedliche Rahmen haben, oder dass sie womöglich gleiche Ereignisse in unterschiedliche Rahmen verpacken (Unterschiede der eigenen Wirklichkeit). 7. Goffmans Rahmenanalyse im Kontext Goffmans Rahmenanalyse soll in Kontext zu Bourdieu, Habermas und Goffman (Techniken der Imagepflege) gesetzt werden: Bourdieu Rahmen entwickeln sich entlang des Habitus, also den sozialen Strukturen. Insofern geht Bourdieu mit Goffman konform, als dass nicht nur Wörter, sondern auch Situationen/ Erfahrungen von Menschen unterschiedlich verstanden werden. Diese können mithilfe von Goffmans Rahmen systematisiert verstanden werden. Die Rahmenbildung ist wie das Erlangen von Sprachkompetenz ein kontinuierlicher Prozess. Doch unterscheiden sich die beiden Analytiker insofern, als dass Bourdieu Sprache in der Gesellschaft betrachtet, Goffman aber ausdrücklich darauf verweist, Alltagserfahrungen nur für den Einzelnen beobachten zu wollen. Sicherlich gehen die Rahmenbildung wie auch die Sprache Hand in Hand, da unterschiedliche Ausdrucksweisen verschiedene Verständnis - Bilder erzeugen, die wiederum in unterschiedliche Rahmen geordnet werden (Wort „Kreißsaal“ löst bei einem Glücksgefühle über die Geburt eines Kindes aus, für einen anderen bedeutet es den Tod eines Säuglings). Habermas Für Habermas steht das Erfassen von Situationen im Vordergrund, noch vor der Kommunikation als solches. Laut Habermas gibt es weder wirkliche Wirklichkeit noch eine ideale Kommunikationssituation. Hier widerspricht Goffman eindeutig: jede Welt kann wirklich sein, so lange das Individuum sie als wirklich empfindet. Goffman (Techniken der Imagepflege, 1971) In seinem Text beschreibt Goffman das Positionieren eines jeden Menschen in Bezug auf sein „Image“, also sein Selbst - / Fremdbild. Hiernach verhalten sich Menschen an sich so, dass sie ihr Image während der Kommunikation/ Interaktion mit anderen stetig aufwerten. Somit ist nicht allein die Rahmenbildung eines Menschen entscheidend über die Art und Weise der Kommunikation, sondern auch die sogenannte „soziale Beziehung“. Diese Theorie Goffmans sollte beim Erarbeiten seiner „Rahmenanalyse“ bedacht werden. 8. Kritik am Text Goffman wendet in seiner Theorie die Rahmenanalyse nur auf die Menschen der westlichen Welt an. An eine Analyse, die die Interaktion von Menschen deutlich machen will, kann man allerdings den Anspruch stellen, dass sie alle Individuen mit einbezieht. Hier ist die Rahmenanalyse zu knapp, zu einengend. Des weiteren ist der Begriff „kosmologische Interessen“ undeutlich formuliert. Er lässt aufgrund seiner Bezeichnung auf andere Inhalte schließen. Es ist unklar, ob und inwiefern diese eigenen Rahmen von anderen Individuen gleichsam verstanden werden können. Insofern zeigt Goffman zwar eine Theorie, ein Schema auf, jedoch nicht, wie diese „Rahmenbildung“ zu überwinden ist, beziehungsweise ob Menschen für gewisse Ereignisse aufgrund erblicher Disposition ähnliche oder gleiche Rahmen entwickeln (Tsunami, 11. September 2001, Hurricans etc.) Auch wird nicht besprochen, inwieweit sich jeder Mensch über die Existenz dieser Rahmen im Klaren ist. Goffman hält nicht dazu an, diese Theorie der Rahmen publik zu machen, um Kommunikation zu vereinfachen. Indem er dies nicht tut, ist das Ziel seiner Unternehmung unklar. Zwar schlüsselt er die interaktive Kommunikation auf, doch wie diese Rahmenanalyse nun zur sozialen Wirklichkeit beitragen soll, bleibt unklar. Auch gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass Menschen zeitweise nicht wissen, was vor sich geht, was wiederum Verwirrung stiftet. Rahmen können mehrdeutig sein, zumindest, da jeder Mensch anders INTERAKTIONSFORSCHUNG II: ERVING GOFFMANS RAHMENANALYSE  7  rahmt. So führt eine falsche Rahmung zu falsch orientiertem Handeln. Daher entstehen Streitigkeiten, wenn Beteiligte unterschiedliche Auffassungen von Rahmen haben. 9. Quellen/ weiterführende Literatur 9.1 Primärliteratur Goffman, E. (1980). Rahmen- Analyse. Ein Versuch über die Analyse von Alltagserfahrungen. Frankfurt am Main: Suhrkamp Taschenbuch Wissenschaft. Goffman, E (1974). Frame analysis. An essay on the Organization of Experience. New York: Harper & Row. 9.2 Sekundärliteratur Smith (2006). Erving Goffman. New York City: Routledge. Vogd, W. (2004). Rahmen: Die Herstellung dessen, was der Fall ist. Zugegriffen am 08.02.2009 über Protokoll: http://userpage.fu-berlin.de/~vogd/Rahmenanalyse.pdf Hettlage, R. (n.n.). Rahmenanalyse – oder die innere Organisation unseres Wissend um die Ordnung der sozialen Wirklichkeit. Zugegriffen am 08.02.2009 über Protokoll: http://tu-dresden.de/die_tu_dresden/fakultaeten/philosophische_ fakultaet/is/mikro/lenz/pub/goffman/95-154.pdf Schallberger, P. (n.n.). Goffman – Interaktion. Zugegriffen am 08.02.2009 über Protokoll: http://www.peterschallberger.ch/downloads/downloads/klassiker_files/GoffmanInterakti on.pdf 1 Dies sind die namhaften US – Universitäten wie Harvard und Yale. 2 Amerikanischer Philosoph und Psychologe 3 Anglo- amerikanischer Anthropologe, Biologe und Sozialwissenschaftler